RAP
RAP je zkratka Raven Auxliary Personel (latinsky AR - Auxilium Ravenum). Jedná se o nečleny Ravenu, kteří se ale nemalou měrou podílejí na jejich aktivitách ať už ve světě virtuálním, nebo na výjezdech. Charakteristika RAP Narozdíl od členů Ravenu (Populus Ravenus) nemají RAP některá práva, ovšem míra tohoto omezení se liší nečlen od nečlena. Někteří zasloužilejší členové (čti IRL přátelé) mají přístup i na unikátní Raven Chat, většina se ale musí spokojit s možností setkání s členy Ravenu na leteckých přehlídkách, pokud se jich účastní. RAPem se může stát kterýkoliv, byť i dočasný člen CSAF, který je ochoten riskovat své mentální zdraví komunikací s členy Ravenu na vyšší úrovni bytí, na níž se obvykle pohybují. Pokud si některý z členů Ravenu takového dobrodruha oblíbí a shledá ho zábavným (čti stejně debilním jako člen Ravenu), začne ho sám vyhledávat. V přibližně tomto bodě se člen CSAF stává RAPem. Druhým způsobem, jak se stát RAPem, je osobně se znát s členem Ravenu. V takovém případě se vstupní proces vynechává, protože člověk, který dokáže komunikovat ve skutečném světě s členem Ravenu a nezbláznit se, je ve správném mentálním rozpoložení a RAPem se stává automaticky. Fooley Fooley, nebo taky Tomáš, byl přidružen ze strany Mišáka. Jako jeden z mála z oddílu RAP se účastní i výjezdů a to pravidelně. Dále se účastnil hlavně vedlejších bojových aktivit Ravenu. Jinak se s Ravenem moc nebaví, hraje DOTU a další kraviny (myšleno jiné kraviny, než kraviny co hraje Raven). Jako jediný z RAP má přístup i do facebookové konverzace, což je čest, kterou si vysloužil za svou účast na výjezdech. I tam však není příliš aktivní. I přes svou neaktivitu ho Raven vždy rád vidí. Scrinowski Nebo také Scriny je nejukecanější bytost v galaxii. Tento člen hrozně rád hraje hry a hrozně rád komentuje co se mu děje na monitoru, ikdyž to ostatní vůbec nezajímá. Když se ho ostatní pokouší ignorovat, rád zopakuje svou větu i 8x dokud ostatní nezareagují. Ikdyž je to vesměs hodná bytost, dokáže se velice rychle rozčílit nad maličkostmi, což u ostatních nevyvolává solidaritu, ale naopak, záchvaty smíchu. Stává se tak cílem vtípků a nachytávek, do kterých se lapá jako moucha do mucholapky. K Ravenu ho přivedl Mišák, který byl neustále bombardován dotazy, zda pořád nelétá Sturmovika. Scriny je vždy ochotný okamžitě skočit za knipl a jeho nadšení popostrkuje členy Ravenu k létání. Díky své neskutečné ukecanosti a nezaměnitelnému smíchu (něco jako "H H H!") se stává, že se členové Ravenou stahují do jiných místností na TS a tak tento osamocený horlivý pilot často dlouho čeká, kdy se k němu někdo připojí a bude si s ním povídat. Nikdo ale nemá srdce ho z TS vyhodit. Scriny se dá se říct stal maskotem Ravenu. Pokud by jste chtěli napsat knihu Il-2 Sturmovik for dummies, Scriny je tím pravým materiálem pro testování. Vše je nutné mu vysvětlit po lopatě a 3x za sebou, aby si dal věci do pořádku. Matesor Starší bratr Folleyho, který je propagátor Mišákovi alkoholové školy letu (a nejen toho). Účastní se čas od času výjezdních akcí a jinak se zapojuje s Ravenem v rámci vedlejších bojových aktivit. Vyžívá se v produkci nechutných zvuků na TS. Jeho prostorový mikrofon má za následek, že občas slyšíme i jeho PČRAP (něco jako PČR, ale s RAP na konci), a když pije pivo, zní to jako by někomu poskytoval orální služby. Tajemný muž Na výjezdech nás často doprovází i tichý muž v oranžovém triku a to vždy, když je přítomen i Vůdce. Neustále se ho drží, sleduje okolí a vlastně nikdo neví jak se jmenuje. Legendy pravý, že je to osobní strážce našeho velectěného Tistara. Na hlavě nosí klobouček, který mu částečně zakrývá tvář. Ibuci Tento muž počiernejšej pleti je spoločníkom Eddieho na skoro všetkých akciách kde sa Eddie ukáže. Viac sa o ňom veľmi nevie, možno len toľko, že je nerd a na airshow zvyčajne slúži ako pojazdná databáza informácií, ktoré nikto nepotrebuje. Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Staroveký Rím